Vehicles are a considerable investment for a majority of consumers. However, vehicles are subject to considerable depreciation in value. Depreciation can result due to a variety of reasons such as vehicle mileage. Any normal wear and tear resulting from normal usage of a vehicle can further depreciate the vehicle as well. Damage from sunlight is a large contributor to vehicle depreciation. The light and heat entering a vehicle through the vehicle's windshield and windows can cause significant damage to the vehicle's interior, particularly to leather upholstery. Sun damage is a legitimate concern in all regions due to the ability of ultraviolet rays to penetrate all but the thickest of cloud cover. The presence of clouds may even exacerbate the damage from ultraviolet radiation as the clouds may reflect the ultraviolet rays and potentially increase the amount of radiation. Due to the ability of ultraviolet rays to penetrate the atmosphere even on overcast days and in the winter, sun damage is a concern in all regions of the world.
Conventional means of protecting a vehicle against sun damage include the use of a physical barrier to block sunlight. Sunshades are commonly deployed within a vehicle adjacent to the windshield and are favored due to their light weight, inexpensiveness, and compactness when folded and not in use. Sunshades are convenient due to their ease of use. However, heat and light are still able to penetrate a windshield covered by a sunshade as the sunshade is deployed within the vehicle interior. As such, the vehicle interior is subject to heating up, causing long term damage to the vehicle interior. Additionally, sunshades are generally placed upon the vehicle dashboard and only offer protection against sunlight penetrating through the vehicle windshield. As such, sunlight is able to enter the vehicle interior through the vehicle's other windows. There is generally a need for a means of protecting a vehicle from sunlight that may be placed externally on the vehicle in order to provide greater protection against sunlight.
The present invention is a protective vehicle cover that is externally mounted to a vehicle to protect the vehicle interior against damage from the sun's ultraviolet rays. The present invention is magnetically mounted to the exterior of the vehicle. The present invention is water resistant and is additionally capable of blocking ultraviolet rays from entering the vehicle interior. The magnetic means of mounting the present invention to the vehicle exterior greatly reduces the likelihood of the present invention being forcibly removed from the vehicle due to the elements. In addition to protecting the vehicle interior from sun damage, the present invention is additionally able to protect the windshield from ice accumulation due to snow, sleet, and other factors relating to precipitation and climate.